


Reckoned

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But this has a happy ending I swear, Fluff, Hannibal is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roti alternate ending, angst then fluff, heat sickness, non-consensual bonding, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Hannibal replaced Will's suppressants with placebos to see what effect it would have on him.  But rather than succumbing to a regular heat, Will has fought against it for so long that he's fallen into deep heat sickness, hallucinations included.  What Hannibal didn't count on was that when Will finally succumbed to his heat, that he would take Hannibal with him.





	Reckoned

              Will was burning from the inside out.  He was barely able to stumble from the observatory, the coolness of the snow providing a tiny bit of relief from the fever, but not nearly enough.  He knew he was hallucinating; he knew he was sick.  He knew he needed Hannibal.  Beyond that, he didn’t need to know anything else.

              He climbed into the back of a car, and saw Garret Jacob Hobbs at the wheel.  He knew that wasn’t reality; but whoever it was, he didn’t care.  He pointed the gun at their head.

              “I was expecting the Chesapeake Ripper. Or are you him?” Garret said.  Will inhaled the stench of him; dead, sickly. Alpha.  Alpha that was not his.  He tried his best not to vomit, and he was pretty sure he succeeded.

               “Turn around. Don’t look at me.” Will said.  He didn’t want this other Alpha looking at him, whoever it was.  For all he knew it was Jack.  He couldn’t trust his eyes and so he didn’t trust his nose.  Maybe it wasn’t even an Alpha.  Maybe his craving Hannibal was simply consuming his brain to that level.  He tried to think.  He shook with the effort, the gun rattling in his hand as he did so.

              “You’re a little peaky, Mr. Graham, if I’m allowed to say so. I may be crazy, but I believe you’re sick.  Who is your doctor?”

               Doctor.  Sick.  Will tried to think.  He reached up to wipe sweat from his brow with his free hand.  He didn’t need a doctor, but he needed.  He knew who he needed.

              He pressed the gun more firmly to the back of the headrest.

              “Drive.”

 

              Hannibal was musing to himself while he set the dinner table for tomorrow night’s dinner, when he heard a loud pounding on his back door.  Curious, he went to open it and found a delightful sight- a very, very heatsick Will, trembling and sweating, pointing a gun at Abel Gideon’s back.

              Hannibal stepped aside to let them in.

              “Will, what are you doing here?” he asked, the flick of curiosity bright.  He had let Will’s heat sickness fester for weeks now, having replaced his suppressants with placebos-- and the results were beautifully unpredictable and surprising.  A mind like Will Graham’s was so unique there was no way to tell how he would react—and yet he continually returned to Hannibal.  Even now, when he looked like he was about to succumb to heat coma.

               Will closed the door behind him, keeping the gun on Gideon, though the man seemed to sense that Will was no longer in any sort of control over himself.  Will walked them into Hannibal’s dining room and stopped at the center of the table, but Gideon continued on to sit at the head.  Will let him; seeming to forget all about him, his trembling growing worse as he sweated.

              Will turned to Hannibal, though he wasn’t looking quite at him.  His eyes were downcast; an omega in a submissive position.  Hannibal was still amazed that after all this time, Will hadn’t been reduced to simply begging.  Most likely because he did not realize he was in heat, since Will had confided to Hannibal that he’d never experienced one, having been on suppressants since puberty.

              “I didn’t know where else to go. I’m... I’m having a hard time thinking. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I don’t know what’s real.”

              It was incredible.  He was experiencing every one of the symptoms of classic heat sickness, and yet _still_ persisted at remaining fairly lucid; lucid enough to know he was hallucinating, lucid enough to set goals, reach them, and seek help.

              Will turned to point his gun at Gideon, who wisely remained silent.

              Lucid, but not entirely in control.

              “You’re in Baltimore, Maryland. Your name is Will Graham…”

              “I don’t care who I am. Tell me...if he’s real.”

              The crack in Will’s voice approached a whine, and Hannibal felt it stir something within himself.  That was interesting.  He’d never before been affected by an omega in heat.  He’d certaintly been attracted to them; enjoyed fucking them while they begged for it, but it was…as enjoyable as a good meal, and nothing more.  He could easily walk away after.

              “Who do you see, Will?”

              “Garret Jacob Hobbs.” he said, his voice growing softer.  More submissive.  “Who do you see?” It was a near whisper, the distress in his voice palpable.  Hannibal was suddenly _very_ aware of the delicious scent Will was giving off.  He’d been aware of it; had been, for weeks; but now it was brignign itself to the forefront of his mind and becoming difficult to ignore.

              “I don’t see anyone.”

              Hannibal needed to see just how far Will’s heat had taken over his mind.  Just how eager he was to believe the command of an Alpha over what his own senses told him.

              Will trembled, his face contorting with pain, and Hannibal felt a prick of compassion for him, which was unpreditable.  Which was why he sought Will Graham the way he did; yes, Will was unpredictable, but the responses he evoked in Hannibal were even more so.  No one moved Hannibal the way Will did.

              “He’s. Right. There.” Will cried.

              “There’s no one there, Will.” Hannibal said, putting as much Alphan command into his voice as he could muster.  His command versus reality in Will’s mind…which would win?

               Will shook his head, glancing over to stare at Abel, who stared quietly back at him.

              “You’re lying.”

              Hannibal had to admit, he felt a pang of disappointment.  He’d wanted Will to be fully under his control—but his mind, as always, proved stubborn.

               “We’re alone. You came here alone. Do you remember coming here?”

               “Please don’t lie to me!”

              The whine in his voice pierced Hannibal and drove a spike directly into his core.  His breath shook as he inhaled to regain his balance, which proved to be a mistake, as all he received was a lungful of sweaty, in-heat omega.  He had to turn his head to the side to get a second gasp of slilghtly fresher air, before he was able to regain his composure.  His eyes darted to Abel, who had no doubt watched the exchange, and Hannibal felt a flick of annoyance at his presence.  He shouldn’t be here; this was a private moment.

              But first, Hannibal had to get Will fully under his control.

               “Garret Jacob Hobbs is dead. You killed him. You watched him die.”

              Will held his head, trembling with the effort of staying in reality.  It was incredible, really, how long he had fought this impending heat.

               “What’s happening to me?” he asked, and the whine in his voice struck Hannibal overwhelmingly with the need to comfort.

              “You’re having an episode. I want you to hand me your gun.”

              Will shook his head, still, incredibly, fighting the commanding Alphan nature of Hannibal’s voice. 

              And then it became too much for his brain.  The conflicting signals sent it into shut down.  Will’s eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head, as his body began to convulse.

              Quickly, Hannibal removed the gun from his fingers and set it on the table, then reached for his head to begin examining his eyes…

              The moment their skin came into contact, Hannibal felt a jolt of soothing comfort.  It was so pleasant that he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hands away from Will now, as he’d originally intended to do.  Instead he continued to hold his head, touching him, and felt Will’s tremors cease.  The scent of distressed omega gave way to _needy_ omega.

              “Alpha.” Will groaned, leaning forward into Hannibal’s touch.  To Hannibal’s own surprise, he accepted him, welcoming Will into him, wrapping his arms around him.

              “Shhhh, it’s alright.  I’m here.”

              He had no idea where such words came from.

              The comforting scent Will exuded was _intoxicating_.  Hannibal’s heart began to beat faster as he realized that Will saw _him_ as his Alpha.

              Which would explain why in the throes of a heat sickness, Will had the capacity to come to him.

              To _him_.

              And only him.

              In his arms, Will started to purr.  Still completely overcome by his heat, eyes still entirely white, he nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s neck and began to kiss him over his scent glands.

              It went straight to Hannibal’s cock and set his blood on fire.

              “Alpha, please mate me.” Will said, now enitirely abandoned to his heat, licking Hannibal’s neck with his tongue.  Will started to rut against Hannibal’s leg, the hardness in his pants warm and inviting as Hannibal lifted his thigh to give him more to rub against.

              This time, he gave a full-blown whine and it shattered the resolve of both Alphas in the room.

              Gideon rose and walked over to them, combativeness in his eyes. 

              “If you won’t take him, I will.” he said, his voice a low growl. 

              At the sound of his voice, Will turned and scented the air.

              “No! Hannibal!” he cried, curling further against Hannibal’s chest.

              The declaration set Hannibal’s heart ablaze.

              He set Will down on the table and turned to Gideon with a full growl in his teeth.

              “My house, my omega.  Leave or I shall kill you.”

              The beast that he was must have been showing fully, because Gideon halted.  His eyes darted across Hannibal’s face and his instinct rightly decided he could not win this altercation.

              “Then I shall leave you two to it.” he said.  “Enjoy him; he’s beautiful.”

              With that, Gideon turned and left through the glass door in the dining room, and Hannibal forgot about him.

              He turned back around to see Will now lying on the table, arching his back, rubbing his hand over his cock through his pants.

              “Alpha.  Alpha, please.  So empty.  Need your cock.  Need your knot.”

              Hannibal tore his own clothes from himself, never before having been so reckless with a three-piece suit, letting it fall to the floor.  Naked, he climbed upon his own table—a blasphemy that he never thought he’d be capable of—and yanked Will’s jacked from his shoulders.

              Will tried to help him remove his clothes, but his fumbling only made it more difficult.

              “Lay _still_.” Hannibal commanded, and this time, Will obeyed.

              Hannibal rushed to remove his clothing then, his eyes drinking in the beauty of his bare chest, heaving with breath and flushed with heat.  He moved down to remove Will’s boots and then unzipped his pants, tugging them down…

              The scent of slick overwhelmed him.  Hannibal Lecter lost all control.

              He yanked Will’s pants off and slid his face up Will’s thigh, inhaling every inch of him as he went.  Will whined beneath him, spreading his legs, his hole fluttering open with need.  Hannibal pressed his face to it and drank, his tongue causing Will to scream, the sounds of his voice rampaging through Hannibal’s body, making him scorching hot.

              He dragged his tongue up Will’s cock and sucked it into his mouth.  Will keened and lifted his hips, begging, desperate; and Hannibal had no power to deny him.  He plunged his fingers into Will as he sucked, and Will cried out, pushing his hips down, fucking himself on Hannibal shamelessly.

              Hannibal rose, his cock aching in a way he had never felt.  His pulse pounded in behind his eyes, making his vision swim with the _beautiful_ creature that writhed below him on this table.

              A feast, laid out just for him.

              And Hannibal took it.

              He grabbed Will’s hips and pushed his cock into him.  Will’s cry of ecstasy was only one of two voices that echoed through the room—the other was his own.  Lost to animal instinct, Hannibal drove into his omega… _his_ omega…relentlessly, fucking him hard, shaking the table. 

              “You are mine, you’ve always been mine.” Hannibal said, drunk, needy.  “I will share you with no one.”

              “Yours!  Alpha, take me!” Will cried, arching his back to raise his hips, pushing himself closer to Hannibal with every thrust, his eyes fluttering open and closed; blind, helpless. 

              Hannibal snapped his hips forward with energy he thought had been lost to his youth.  His fingers clawed at Will’s skin, pulling him close, _needing_ him.  He fucked and fucked, wild as an animal; the heat and want driving him in a way that he’d never in his life experienced.  He was no longer Hannibal; he was Alpha, and his omega was crying his name, begging for him.

              They belonged together, and that was all that mattered.

              For the first time since his youth, Hannibal felt his knot begin to swell.  The sensation was more exquisite than he remembered, his heart racing with lust and _joy_ at being able to feel this again.  How bereft his life had been without this.  Without his omega.  Without his Will.

              When Will felt the swelling begin at his base, he screamed.

              “Yes!  Knot me, knot me!”

              Hannibal snarled ferociously and pushed his knot in, stretching Will wide.  With a cry he came; his release spilling over his stomach, and Hannibal reached out a hand to catch some and bring it to his lips.

              “Beautiful.” he said, pushing his knot in further as it continued to swell, until it reached the depth inside Will where it locked into him, sealing them together.

              “Hannibal!” Will cried, and Hannibal’s eyes grew wide at the cry of his name.  He had never before heard his name on Will’s lips, and it did him in.  His orgasm was fierce and unrelenting, waves of pleasure overcoming all his ability to think, leaving him driven only by instinct.  He leaned down to crush his omega with his body, needing to be close to him, closer, nearer, more.

              His mouth moved to his omega’s neck and he opened his lips, ready to eat.

              “Yes!  BITE ME!”

              He bit.

              The taste of blood had never been so sweet.

              The pang in the side of his neck from Will biting him in return was all he had ever wanted.

              Heaven was real, and he was in it.

              Hannibal’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came again, and they were both blind.  Blind and knotted and joined by teeth, fingers clasping at each other, desperate for closeness.  Hannibal released his seed into Will over and over again, his hips still trying to move to push him in deeper, bodies still trying to do all they could to be near.

              Hannibal didn’t remember what came after that.

 

* * *

 

              Will came to slowly.  Wherever he was, the light was dim, which was a blessing because of his headach…

              He sat up and blinked.  He didn’t have a headache.

              In fact, _nothing_ ached.  He felt…amazing.  He felt… _good_.

              “Ah, you are awake.”

              The sound of his Alpha’s voice was as pleasant as the cool water of a fishing stream.

              Memories came back to him in flashes.

              Will’s fingers darted up to his neck, and he indeed felt the bite there.

              “Yes.” Hannibal said, and Will felt his entire body stir from the memory.  Pleasant.  Lovely.

              “You…you knew.  I was in heat, the whole time, you knew…”

              “I did.”

              He tried to feel betrayed.  He couldn’t.

              “I’m yours.” was what came out.

              Hannibal rose from the chair where he’d been sitting and moved to sit beside Will on the chaise.  Will leaned into him, and to his surprise, Hannibal opened his arms and let him in.

              “You are.” Hannibal said.  He clasped Will’s fingers in his palm and lifted his hand to Hannibal’s neck, where he could feel his own bite mark there.  “As I am yours.”

              Will realized they were still both completely naked.  He looked out across Hannibal’s living room, and saw destruction.  They had utterly ruined it; the furniture was clawed at, lamps broken, fine statues smashed upon the floor.

              “You deserve it.” Will said, and Hannibal laughed softly, a sound Will had never heard before.  It was divine.

              “Still sassy as ever.” Hannibal said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.  “I do.  I let your heat go on far too long; to a dangerous degree.  I wanted to see how you would react.  I wanted to see what you would do.  I never predicted…that I would be affected.”

              Will smiled with affection at his pretentious Alpha.

              “Snared by your own trap, Hannibal Lecter.” Will said.  Hannibal’s only response was to give him a fond smile, and press a kiss to the side of his cheek.

              “You are a glorious trap, and I am elated to be ensnared by you, Will Graham.”

              Will sighed against his chest.

              “Will you admit to me that you’re the Chesapeake Ripper, now?”

              He smelled the delight on Hannibal before he even opened his mouth.

              “Yes.”

              Will purred and nuzzled into him.

              “I knew it.”

              Hannibal only reached up and stroked his fingers through his hair.

              “You did.  You saw me, when no one else could.  Pierced into the depths of my mind, where no one else could reach.  All my life I believed I was above bonding.”

              Will snorted.

              “And all my life, I believed I was undesirable.”

              Hannibal curled his fingers under Will’s chin and tipped his face up to him, to gaze into his eyes, which were now a bright, shining blue.

              “How wonderful it is we were both wrong.” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Will softly on his lips.

              “Oh.  You were right about a few things.” Will whispered into him.  “I am a killer, after all.”

              “Oh?” Hannibal asked, the smile on his face nothing short of besotted.

              “Yes.  We have to kill that other alpha, the one who tried to have me.  He needs to be dead.”  
              The smile on Hannibal’s lips spread wide and adoring.

              “I couldn’t agree more, my darling love.” he said.


End file.
